New Directions
New Directions es el club Glee del William McKinley High School. El nombre fue establecido por Will Schuester cuando este se hizo cargo de la dirección del club. Se le ocurrió a mitad de la noche, mientras Terri dormía. Se sabe que los jueves a las 3.30 hay ensayo, como se menciona en Mash-Up. Historia Primera Temporada El profesor de español de McKinley, Will Schuester, toma la difícil tarea de revivir el Club Glee de la escuela luego de que el antiguo maestro, Sandy Ryerson, sea expulsado debido a una manipulación de Rachel Berry. Al principio el club está conformado solo por Rachel, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel y Tina Cohen-Chang, también Finn Hudson se une al club, producto al ser engañado por Will. Estos son objeto de las burlas de los estudiantes, especialmente de los deportistas, las porristas y la entrenadora de éstas últimas, Sue Sylvester. En los siguientes episodios, y por diferentes motivos, más alumnos, entre ellos porristas (Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce y Santana Lopez) y jugadores de futbol (Puck Puckerman, Mike Chang y Matt Rutherford) se integran al club. Su perseverancia los lleva a participar en competencias, siendo un total de 12 alumnos, la cantidad justa que se necesita para competir, en Seccionales Rachel, Finn, Artie, Kurt y Mercedes obtienen su primer solo en competencia, y para Regionales Quinn, Puck y Santana también, a pesar de estos no ganan regionales, quedando en tercer lugar, puesto que el club tendra que terminarse, pero gracias Sue, esto cambio. Segunda Temporada Para el comienzo del nuevo año, el club se entera que Matt, dejo la escuela, por ende necesitan otro miembro para competir en las Seccionales, debido a eso el club presenta Empire State Of Mind para llamar la atención a más estudiantes, lo cual es un exito puesto que Sam Evans y Sunshine Corazon quieren entrar, Sam logra entrar puesto que audiciono frente los chicos del club, mientras que gracias a Rachel, Sunshine decide no entrar. Antes de la competencia Puck convencio a Lauren de entrar al club. Para Seccionales Quinn y Sam tiene su primer dueto en competencia, y Santana su primer solo en competencia, y en Regionales, el club decide presentar canciones originales, Rachel y Quinn escriben una canción mientras que el club la otra, donde ganan, y por primera ves pasan a las Nacionales, en ello deciden seguir con el tema de las canciones originales, Rachel escribe una cancion y el resto del club la otra, en donde Brittany y Tina obtienen su primer solo de competencia. A pesar de esto el club pierde quedando en el lugar 12. Tercera Temporada Para el comienzó del año, el club se entera de que Sam, Quinn y Lauren abandonaron así que necesitan tener más miembros el club, para poder competir, aún así el novio de Kurt, Blaine se integra,el club presenta We Got The Beat, en donde queda como un desastre ya que comenzó una guerra de comieda, pero a pesar de esto llaman la atención de Sugar Motta, esta audiciona pero es rechazada por no tener talento musical, haciendo que esta se enfade y cree otro club, Troubletones. A pesar de todo Quinn decide volver por intenciones de recuperar a su hija pero esto al transcurso cambio. Puesto a que Mercedes quiere más solos ya que todos los tiene Rachel, abandona el club, y se une al grupo de Sugar, Mercedes convence a Santana que se una, y por eso también Brittany lo hace. Para competir en las Seccionales, necesitaban un miembro más puesto que Rachel no puede competir, así que Finn va en busca de Sam donde este decide volver, y un nuevo miembro se decide unir . En la competencia Troubletones y New Directions se enfrentan, donde sale ganador Nuevas Direcciones, para las regionales Quinn hace que Mercedes, Santana, Brittany y Sugar se integren al club, estas aceptan, y en las competencias Troubletones tienen un número, el coro también y finalizan como solo de Rachel, estos logran ganar. Para las Nacionales, Un nuevo integrande se une al club. El coro viaja a New York, donde hay presentan nuevamente una cancion las Troubletones, un numero grupal y un solo de Rachel, donde estos ganan por primera ves. Para el fin de año Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Mike, Kurt, Santana y Puck se graduan, dejando el club. Cuarta Temporada El Coro necesita más miembros ya que miembros anteriores se graduaron y dejaron el club, además el club se entero de que Rory fue tranferido, y solamente son 7 miembros, para tener más, realizan audiciones solamente Marley logra entrar, y Jake fue rechazado por mala actitud, mientras que Wade se une al coro, debido a que es buen cantante, que lo demostro en competencias, Will llamó a Puck para que este convenza a su hermano de entrar, este acepto, y gracias a Finn, Ryder logra interesarse en el club, y entrar. Mientras que Kitty entra gracias a su desempeño en el musical Grease. Para las Seccionales, el coro presenta una cancion en coreano como solo de Tina, y al finalizar esta, Marley se desmaya, quedando descalificados, y por ende el coro se disolvio, incluso Sugar abandono el club, al transucurso de los dias Sam descrube que los de Dalton Academy hicieron trampa por ende estos vuelven a la competencia, por ende Sugar se vuelve a integrar, para las Regionales el coro presente, un numero grupal de chicos , y un numero grupal de chicas y finalizan con un dueto de Marley y Blaine, al finalizar esto Brittany abandona el club, puesto que fue aceptada en la universidad antes. Quinta Temporada Puesto que un miembro abandono, el coro necesita otro integrande, lo cual será Bree, la nueva lider de las animadoras, pero se desconoce si Sugar y Joe seguiran en el club puesto que an estados ausentes, a pesar de esto, se hara la dinamica de las regionales, número grupal de Chicas y Chicos, con un dueto de Marley y Blaine, se desconoce el resultado, después de esto, se viene la graduación de Artie, Tina, Sam y Blaine, desconociendo que pasara con el coro. Miembros Miembros activos Will_Shuester.jpg|'William Schuester' (Director) Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Matress. Reincorporado en Sectionals. Inactivo en Glease. Vuelve como director en I Do.|link=William Schuester Artie_Abrams_S5.png|'Artie Abrams' Entra en Pilot. Abandona y reincorpora en Swan Song.|link=Artie Abrams Glee_tina_season_five.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang' Entra en Pilot. Abandona y reincorpora en Swan Song.|link=Tina Cohen-Chang 399609_459666764072994_1667020653_n.jpg|'Sam Evans' Entra en Duets. Abandona en New York. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Abandona y reincorpora en Swan Song.|link=Sam Evans Glee_(3).jpg|'Blaine Anderson' Entra en The Purple Piano Project. Abandona y reincorpora en Dynamic Duets. Abandona y reincorpora en Swan Song.|link=Blaine Anderson Vlcsnap-2012.png|'Sugar Motta' Rechazada en The Purple Piano Project. Aceptada en Hold On To Sixteen. Abandona en Swan Song. Reincorpora en Sadie Hawkins.|link=Sugar Motta Joe123.png|'Joe Hart' Se une en Big Brother. Abandona y reincorpora en Swan Song.|link=Joe Hart 303693_264680976983760_1585520192_n.jpg|'Wade "Unique" Adams' Ingresa en The New Rachel. Abandona y reincorpora en Swan Song.|link=Wade Adams Glee_marley_rose_season_five_promo_.jpg|'Marley Rose' Ingresa en The New Rachel. Suspendida en A Katy or A Gaga.|link=Marley Rose Glee_(5).jpg|'Ryder Lynn' Entra en Dynamic Duets. Abandona en All Or Nothing. Reincorpora antes de Love, Love, Love.|link=Ryder Lynn Kitty_5.jpg|'Kitty Wilde' Entra en Dynamic Duets. Abandona y reincorpora en Swan Song.|link=Kitty Wilde Glee_(6).jpg|'Jake Puckerman' Rechazado en The New Rachel. Entra en Britney 2.0. Abandona y reincorpora en Swan Song.|link=Jake Puckerman Miembros graduados MERCEDES.jpg|'Mercedes Jones' Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Asian F. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Se gradúa en Goodbye.|link=Mercedes Jones Kurt_4_Season.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Furt. Reincorpora en Born This Way. Se gradúa en Goodbye.|link=Kurt Hummel Rachel_(11).jpg|'Rachel Berry' (Ex-capitana) Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Preggers. Reincorporada en The Rhodes Not Taken. Suspendida en I Kissed A Girl. Reincorporada en Hold On To Sixteen. Se gradúa en Goodbye.|link=Rachel Berry Glee Finn Hudson Promotional Season 4 1.1.png|'Finn Hudson' (Ex co-capitán y ex co-director) Entra, abandona y vuelve a entrar en Pilot. Abandona y reincorpora en Mash-Up. Abandona y reincorpora en Sectionals. Se gradúa en Goodbye. Vuelve como director provisional en Glease. Renuncia en Feud. Reincorpora en Sweet Dreams. Abandona entre Lights Out y Tina in the Sky with Diamonds. Fallecimiento en The Quarterback.|link=Finn Hudson 29-crop.png|'Quinn Fabray' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Abandona en The Purple Piano Project. Reincorpora en I Am Unicorn. Se gradúa en Goodbye.|link=Quinn Fabray SANTANA.jpg|'Santana Lopez' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Expulsada en The Purple Piano Project. Reincorpora en Asian F. Abandona en Pot O' Gold. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Se gradúa en Goodbye.|link=Santana Lopez Heather promoshoot Glee 4 Temporada.jpg|'Brittany Pierce' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Abandona en Pot O' Gold. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Abandona y reincorpora en Britney 2.0. Se gradúa en All Or Nothing.|link=Brittany Pierce PUCK.jpg|'Noah "Puck" Puckerman' Entra en Preggers. Se gradúa en Goodbye.|link=Noah Puckerman Harry_promoshoot_Glee_4_Temporada.jpg|'Mike Chang' Entra en Preggers. Se gradúa en Goodbye.|link=Mike Chang Ex-miembros Matt TSWL.jpg|'Matt Rutherford' Entra en Preggers. Abandona en Journey.|link=Matt Rutherford 15.Glee.S01E15.HDTV.XviD-LOL.avi snapshot 21.54 -2010.04.23 17.40.55-.jpg|'Jesse St. James' (Ex-consultor y ex-miembro) Entra como miembro en The Power of Madonna. Abandona en Funk. Reincorporado como consultor en Funeral. Abandona en New York.|link=Jesse St. James Lauren zizes season three.jpg|'Lauren Zizes' Entra en Special Education. Abandona en The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren Zizes Rory12.png|'Rory Flanagan' Entra en Pot O' Gold. Abandona en Goodbye.|link=Rory Flanagan SUESYLVESTER.jpg|'Sue Sylvester' (Ex-co-directora, ex-miembro y ex-directora del campo de entrenamiento) Entra como co-directora en Vitamin D. Abandona en Throwdown. Reincorpora como miembro y abandona en Comeback. Reincorporada como directora del campo de entrenamiento en Big Brother. Abandona en Glease.|link=Sue Sylvester Miembros temporales Dakota stanley.png|'Dakota Stanley' (Ex-coreógrafo) Entra y es despedido en Acafellas.|link=Dakota Stanley 171px-AprilRhodes.png|'April Rhodes' (Ex-líder vocal) Entra y abandona en The Rhodes Not Taken.|link=April Rhodes Emma 11.jpg|'Emma Pillsbury' (Ex-directora) Entra y abandona en Sectionals.|link=Emma Pillsbury Jacob ben israel.jpg|'Jacob Ben Israel' Entra y abandona en Sectionals.|link=Jacob Ben Israel 10; Sunshine.png|'Sunshine Corazon' Entra y abandona en Audition.|link=Sunshine Corazon 11; Holly.jpg|'Holly Holiday' (Ex-directora) Entra y abandona en The Substitute.|link=Holly Holiday Titans.jpg|'Equipo de fútbol' Entra y abandona en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Equipo de fútbol 184px-Drummer2.jpg|'Baterista de New Directions' Entra y abandona en Hold On To Sixteen.|link=Baterista de New Directions Bajista de ND.png|'Bajista de New Directions' Entra y abandona en Hold On To Sixteen.|link=Bajista de New Directions Ex-miembros (antes de New Directions) Lillianaddler.jpg|'Lillian Adler' (Ex-directora)|link=Lillian Adler Bryan ryan.jpg|'Bryan Ryan' (Ex-líder vocal)|link=Bryan Ryan april_rhodes.png|'April Rhodes' (Ex-líder vocal)|link=April Rhodes Image:Sandy.jpg|'Sandy Ryerson' (Ex-director) Entra antes de Pilot. Despedido en Pilot.|link=Sandy Ryerson Image:Hank.jpg|'Hank Saunders' Entra antes de y abandona en Pilot.|link=Hank Saunders TerriSeason2.jpg|'Terri Del Monico' (Ex-miembro)|link=Terri Del Monico Miembros rechazados Becky.J.jpg|'Becky Jackson' Rechazada en Funeral.|link=Becky Jackson Bustersgetpopped.png|'Stoner Brett' Rechazado en The New Rachel. Dewanda_Amber.png|'De'wanda Umber' Rechazada en The New Rachel. Competencias de coros thumb|Trofeos conseguidos por el Glee Club hasta la tercera temporada. 'Primera Temporada' En Seccionales, New Directions presentan: *Don't Rain On My Parade por Rachel. *You Can't Always Get What You Want por Rachel, Finn, Mercedes y Artie. Estos ganan la competencia así que pasan a las regionales. En Regionales enfrentan a Aural Intensity y a Vocal Adrenaline, estos presentan: *Bohemian Rhapsody por Jesse. Mientras que Nuevas Direcciones presenta: *Faithfully por Rachel y Finn. *Anyway you want it/ Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' por Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, Puck y Artie. *Don't Stop Believin' por Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Artie, Puck, Santana y Mercedes. Miembros: Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Mike & Matt. 'Segunda Temporada' En las Seccionales, presentan: *(I've Had) The Time of My Life por Sam y Quinn. *Valerie por Santana. En las Regionales, escriben canciones origianles, estas son: *Get It Right por Rachel con apoyo vocal de Tina y Brittany. *Loser Like Me por Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany y Mercedes. Para las Nacionales, siguen con la idea de escribir canciones originales, estas son: *Pretending por Rachel y Finn. *Light Up The World por Brittany, Santana, Artie, Finn, Tina y Rachel Miembros: Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Mike, Sam & Lauren. 'Tercera Temporada' En las Seccionales, las Troubletones presentan: *Survivor/I Will Survive por Mercedes, Santana, Brittany y Sugar. Mientras que New Directions, presentan: *ABC por Tina, Quinn, Mike y Kurt *Control por Artie, Quinn y Blaine *Man In The Mirror por Finn, Mike, Blaine, Puck, Sam y Artie Donde New Directions ganan ante Troubletones, y estas se unen a New Directions nuevamente. Para las Regionales presentan: *Fly/I Believe I Can Fly por Rachel, Finn, Santana, Blaine, Mercedes y Artie. *What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) por Troubletones. *Here's To Us por Rachel. Para las Nacionales, uno de sus rivales es Vocal Adrenaline, quienes presentan: *Starships por Wade "Unique" Adams. *Pinball Wizard por Wade "Unique" Adams. Mientras que New Directions presenta: *The Edge Of Glory por Quinn, Tina & Troubletones. *It's All Coming Back To Me Now por Rachel. *Paradise By The Dashboard Light por Rachel, Finn, Mike, Puck, Mercedes, Blaine, Santana y Brittany. El resultado final es que New Directions gana por primera ves la Nacionales. Miembros: Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Rory, Sugar & Joe. 'Cuarta temporada' Para las Seccionales el club, presenta: *Gangnam Style por Tina & Apoyo vocal de Kitty y Ryder *TBA por Marley y Blaine. Para las Regionales, el club rival es The Hoosierdaddies quienes presentan: *Clarity por Frida Romero. *Wings por Frida Romero. Mientras que New Directiones presenta: *Hall Of Fame por Jake, Ryder, Artie, Sam y Joe. *I Love It por Tina, Kitty, Unique y Brittany. *All Or Nothing por Marley y Blaine. Miembros: Tina, Artie, Sam, Blaine, Sugar, Joe, Marley, Unique, Jake, Kitty & Ryder. 'Quinta temporada' Para las Nacionales presentan: *''TBA'' por TBA. Miembros: Tina, Artie, Sam, Blaine, Marley, Unique, Jake, Kitty, Ryder & Bree. Desconocido: Sugar & Joe. Seccionales Regionales Nacionales Solos en competencias Miembros *Artie: 8 solos *Blaine y Tina: 5 solos *Sam: 3 solos *Jake, Marley, Joe, Ryder, Kitty y Unique: un solo *Sugar: ningún solo Ex-miembros *Rachel: 13 solos *Finn: 10 solos *Santana y Mercedes: 8 solos *Quinn, Brittany, Puck y Kurt: 5 solos *Mike: 3 solos *Matt, Lauren y Rory: ningún solo Miembros Actuales y Anteriores Canciones Historia previa En ese entonces, el nombre de New Directions era The Singsations. Primera temporada Segunda temporada Tercera temporada Cuarta temporada Quinta temporada Audiciones Casi todos los miembros del club audicionaron, aunque algunos de ellos no lo hicieron porque ya habían probado su talento, como por ejemplo Puck, quien estuvo en los Acafellas; Finn, quien cantó en el vestuario y fue escuchado por Will; Matt y Mike, quienes bailaron Single Ladies; Sam, quien cantó Billionaire frente a sus compañeros en la sala de música. Lauren, Jesse y Jacob se unieron sin audicionar. Artie audicionó ya que su nombre estaba en la lista, pero no fue mostrado. Los miembros que presentaron una audición formal fueron: *'Rachel': On My Own ''del musical ''Les Misérables. *'Mercedes': Respect de Aretha Franklin. *'Kurt': Mr. Cellophane del musical Chicago. *'Tina': I Kissed a Girl de Katy Perry. *'Quinn', Santana y Brittany: I Say a Little Prayer de Dionne Warwick. *'Sunshine': Listen del musical Dreamgirls. *'Sugar': Big Spender del musical Sweet Charity. *'Rory': Take Care Of Yourself de Teddy Thompson. *'Jake': Never Say Never de The Fray. *'Marley':'' New York State Of Mind'' de Billy Joel. Ciertos miembros no realizaron audiciones, pero se les permitió entrar debido a que mostraron su talento de otras formas: *'Finn': cantó Can't Fight This Feeling en las duchas del colegio y fue escuchado por Will. *'Puck': estuvo en el grupo Acafellas. *'Mike' y Matt: bailaron Single Ladies con el equipo de fútbol. *'Jesse': fue el capitán de Vocal Adrenaline. *'Sam': cantó Billionaire para los chicos de New Directions. *'Blaine': cantó It's Not Unusual en la explanada del colegio para los chicos de New Directions. *'Joe': participó en The God Squad. *'Wade': no presentó ninguna canción específicamente, pero quizás su MVP en las nacionales 2012 fue suficiente para que fuera admitido. *'Ryder': cantó Jukebox Hero con Finn, lo cual contó como su audición para Grease y para New Directions. *'Kitty': su desempeño en Grease le valió un lugar en el coro. Algunos miembros del club que no presentaron ningún tipo de audición ni tenían méritos para entrar, pero dada la necesidad temporal de New Directions de cumplir con el mínimo requerido de 12 miembros u otras razones, lograron entrar: *'Jacob':' '''New Directions necesitaba llegar a los 12 miembros para las seccionales 2009, después de la renuncia de Finn. *'Lauren: los miembros de New Directions para las seccionales 2010 no eran suficientes, y por eso reclutaron a Lauren. *Bajista' y 'baterista de New Directions: al haber abandonado el coro Santana, Brittany y Mercedes y ser Rachel suspendida, ellos entraron en su lugar. Curiosidades *El nombre de "New Directions", se debe en parte, al cambio de dirección que tomó el club al momento en que Will lo acogió. Sin embargo, fue mencionado por Ryan Murphy, que también es un juego de las palabras "Nude Erections" ("Erecciones Desnudas"), siendo que Will estaba en la cama desnudo cuando se le ocurrió el nombre. *Will mencionó en una ocasión, que el club Glee es quizá el más diverso de toda la escuela; prueba de esto es que ha tenido a al menos un alumno cristiano (Quinn, Mercedes,Sam,Joe y Kitty), uno judío (Rachel, Puck,Jake), uno ateo (kurt), uno afroamericano (Mercedes, Matt, Wade), uno latino (Santana), uno asiático (Mike, Tina), uno holandés (Brittany), uno irlandés (Rory), uno con capacidades diferentes (Artie,Quinn antes),uno con trastorno (psicologicos o alimentisio) (Sam,Sugar,Marley y Ryder),un miembro con problemas visuales(Artie yLauren) , un miembro de la comunidad LGBT (Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Wade). *Todo miembro estudiante de New Directions ha estado interesado, enamorado, se ha besado, salido, acostado, o sido objeto de enamoramiento de otro miembro del grupo. *De todos los miembros estables que ha tenido New Directions, todos, excepto Jesse han pertenecido a otro Club de William McKinley High School. Cabe mencionar, que en su primer año, antes de que se formara New Directions, Rachel estaba inscrita en todos los clubes de la escuela, como se mostró en "Mattress". Además, de todos los miembros estables que ha tenido New Directions, todos, excepto Jesse,Sugar y Rory, han pertenecido a las Porristas o al Equipo de Fútbol. Únicamente Mercedes Kurt y Tina han estado en ambos. **Equipo de Porristas: Quinn, Santana, Brittany,Kittty, Mercedes, Kurt (En una ocasión en " ", Mercedes, Kurt y Lauren audicionaron para las Cheerios, pero no entraron. Además en "Audition", Finn también audicionó y tampoco entró), Blaine y Tina ingresaron y salieron en Swan Song. **Equipo de Fútbol: Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, Sam, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Lauren,Ryder. **Equipo de Baloncesto: Finn,Puck y Matt se les ve practicandolo en "Hell-O", y Jake y Ryder ingresaron en el equipo en "Swan Song". **Equipo de Nado Sincronizado: Sam (En una ocasión en " ", New Directions colaboró con el Equipo de Nado Sincronizado para presentar la propuesta de matrimonio de Will a Emma). **Equipo de Decatlón Académico: Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike. **Club del Celibato: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Lauren, Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike,Tina, Artie, Santana, Sam. **Club de Audiovisual: Lauren, Artie. **Escuadrón de Dios: Mercedes, Quinn, Joe y Sam **The Troubletones: Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar. (En una ocasión en " ", Quinn intentó entrar pero no lo logró pero se unio a ellas junto con Tina en ¨Nationals¨). *La mayoría de los miembros pueden tocar un instrumento musical, aunque la mayoría de las veces la banda escolar y Brad son quienes acompañan al coro en sus ensayos. **'''Guitarra: Will, Artie, Puck, Sam, Finn, Joe y Jake. **'Piano': Kurt, Tina, Blaine, Quinn,Brittany, Puck y Marley. **'Batería': Finn y Ryder. **'Armónica': Blaine y Rachel **'Ukulele': Will. *Con excepción de Rory,Marley,Unique y Joe ninguno de los miembros de New Directions es virgen. Mercedes Jones no lo es, ya que al cantar Summer Nights con Sam Evans, ambos admiten haber tenido su primera vez en el verano. Sólo se desconoce si Sugar Motta lo es, aunque es bien sabido que los ex-miembros Jesse St. James y Lauren Zizes no lo son. *Todos los miembros estables del segundo año de New Directions, se vieron ebrios en "Blame it on the Alcohol", excepto por Kurt, Finn. Sin embargo, Kurt se había visto ebrio anteriormente en "The Rhodes Not Taken", haciendo de Finn,Matt, Rory, Sugar,Joe,Marley,Jake,Unique,Ryder y Kitty los únicos miembros de New Directions que nunca se les ha visto ebrios. Cabe notar que a los únicos a los que se los ha visto ebrio dos veces es a Blaine y a Quinn. *En las competencias, sus resultados han coincidido con su elección de presentación. **Las cuatro veces en que presentaron un solo de Rachel, ganaron. **Todas las veces que presentan un dueto, perdieron. Quinn y Sam hicieron un dueto y como resultado empataron, y las dos veces que hicieron un dueto de Finn y Rachel perdieron. *Las seccionales siempre han sido con 12 miembros, y las regionales hasta ahora también lo han sido (por excepcion de las del 2012 que concursaron con 15 miembros mas las Troubletones) y las nacionales que en las del 2011 concursaron con 13 miembros y en el 2012 con 16 miembros más la troubletones. *Finn y Mercedes han sido los únicos en tener solos todos los años en la competencia de Mash-up. *En la tercera temporada es la primera vez que New Directions logra llevar a cabo el musical escolar en público,luego en la cuarta temporada tambien lo logran. *Santana es la unica graduada que a participado en todos los musicales. *Siempre que en el decorado de escenario hay una araña, New Directions gana la competencia (excepto en las nacionales 2011). * Matt ,Lauren y Sugar son los unicos que no han tenido un solo en alguna competencia. *No hay ninguna competencia en la que las mujeres no porten falda (vestido), nunca han competido con otro tipo de prenda. *En todas las temporadas hay una presentacion grupal en el auditorio donde todos visten de rojo: en la primera temporada Don't Stop Believin' (Pilot), en la segunda SING (Comeback), en la tercera We Are The Champions (Nationals) y en la cuarta Some Nights (Dynamic Duets). *En la Primera Temporada Brittany, Tina, Mike y Matt fueron los unicos que no tuvieron solos en competencias; en la Segunda Temporada fueron Lauren, Mike, Puck y Kurt quienes no tuvieron solos (aunque Kurt tuvo un solo cantando con los Warblers),en la Tercera Temporada solo Joe, Rory y Sugar (Aunque tubo un solo cantando con lasThe Troubletones) y en la Cuarta Temporada solamente Sugar no tubo ningún solo en una competencia. *Los unicos alumnos que han tenido solos todos los años antes de graduarse y desde que ingresaron al club son: Santana, Rachel, Finn, Artie, Blaine y Sam. *Blaine seria el nuevo capitan ya que fue declarado La Nueva Rachel. *En cada Temporada hay un numero vestidos de blanco y negro, Primera temporada Keep Holding On, segunda temporada Toxic, Umbrella/Singin' in the Rain y Born This Way, tercera temporada Fix you Jackson Medley y Stayin' Alive, Cuarta temporada This Is The New Year. *Jake y Noah Puckerman (medio hermanos) y Finn Hudson y Kurt Hummel (hermanastros) son los unicos que han tenido una relacion de pariente en el club glee. *La mayoria de los vestidos que usan als chicas de New Directions son con una cinta a la altura de la cintura o empiesan desde la cintura *en toda laserie solo se han hecho 3 competencias nacionales Galería Anigif.jpg.gif 377px-Weareyoung.png 381px-ICantGlee.png LFNTGIF.png 321px-IMG 0208.PNG 275px-Main-glee-premiere.jpg 317px-Glee Lady Gaga Born This Way April27newsnea.jpg 310px-Ep 10 Welcome Christmas 3.jpg 322px-Ep 10 The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year 1.jpg 341px-Ep 9 dog days are over 11.jpg 310px-600px-Time of my life.jpg 332px-Ep 8 just the way you are 5.jpg 376px-Ep 8 marry you 12.jpg 369px-Ep 7 Singin' In The Rain-Umbrella 3.jpg 354px-Ep 7 forget you 6.jpg 310px-Ep 5 time warp 1.jpg 309px-Ep 3 one of us 2.jpg 307px-Ep 2 toxic 5.jpg 403px-Ep 1 empire state of mind 3.jpg 218px-Ep 22 To Sir With Love 5.jpg 321px-Na Na Na.jpg 379px-Ep 21 Give Up the Funk 2.jpg 318px-Ep 18 one 6.jpg 382px-Ep 17 ice ice baby 5.jpg 328px-Ep 16 home 5.jpg 540px-Ep 15 like a prayer 6.jpg 352px-Ep 14 hello goodbye 5.jpg 324px-Ep 13 My Life Would Suck Without You 1.jpg 335px-Ep 13 You Can't Always Get What You Want 1.jpg 379px-Ep 13 Don't Rain on My Parade 3.jpg 310px-Ep 12 jump 3.jpg 381px-Ep 11 true colors 1.jpg 343px-Ep 11 Hair - Crazy in Love 3.jpg 380px-Ep 10 lean on me 5.jpg 380px-Ep 7 Ride Wit Me 1.jpg 312px-KeepHoldingOn.png 311px-SomebodyToLove.png 383px-Ep 5 Last Name 1.jpg 245px-Ep 2 push it.jpg 375px-Ep 2 Le Freak 3.jpg 309px-Pilot Glee.PNG 321px-Ep 0 that's the way, i like it 2.jpg 372px-Ep 1 Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat 2.jpg Light up the world.jpg 214px-Ep_12_smile_(chaplin).jpg 309px-Ep_11_Thriller_-_Heads_Will_Roll7.jpg 371px-Ep_9_Proud_Mary_1.jpg 381px-Originalrecap.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-06-00h15m09s212.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m56s68.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h10m47s133.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h11m31s49.png 404278_322586104454808_180301848683235_905366_1699224034_n.jpg 430879_322586217788130_180301848683235_905370_993689021_n.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h54m50s196.png vlcsnap-2012-02-28-03h22m15s24.png nd.jpg|linktext=New Directions Glee (2).jpg 442px-Bornthiswaay.jpg gleeeee.jpg Glee 285.jpg glee ppost.jpg glee-1.jpg glee-2.jpg glee-t1.jpg 534330 315422308537897 188823254531137 716020 1319310651 n.jpg 577496 315426308537497 765774320 n.jpg slushie.gif GLEE Ep301-Sc40 039F-1- 1.jpg Glee-S4-Makeover-01-600x415.jpg Audición de Tina.jpg Audición de Kurt.jpg Audicion de Mercedes.jpg Glee-hold-on-to-sixteen.jpg I kissed a girl.jpg 04x06 The Scientist.png 04x05 Mine.png 04x04 Don't Speak.png 04x03 Teenage Dream.png 04x02 Give Your Heart A Brake.png 04x01 Barely Breathing.png Glee-S3E5.jpg Pot o' Gold.jpg anigif.jpg.gif Glee3-asianf-640x640-008.jpg Glease.png 452.jpg 645.jpg 746.jpg 945.jpg 73711_403317029759110_1517708107_n.jpg 314178_324234261028431_110437928_n.jpg S3E10_We_Found_Love1.jpg Tumblr_l2qkyiFlAg1qasf6551o1_500_large.jpg 537107_199632370161281_1257755464_n.jpg Archivo:Tumblr_mnjhzczAlr1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Videos (Primer Numero Grupal de cada temporada) thumb|left|300 px|New Directions primera temporadathumb|right|300 px|New Directions segunda temporada thumb|left|300 px|New Directions tercera temporada thumb|right|305 px|New Directions cuarta temporada Categoría:Agrupaciones Categoría:Coros Categoría:Clubs del McKinley High Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Chicas de New Directions